


La créature qu'il n'avait pas vue

by Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)



Series: Le Chancelier et son Négociateur préféré [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Palpatine-Centric
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal
Summary: Palpatine n'avait jamais remarqué qu'Obi-Wan était beau.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sheev Palpatine, Sheev Palpatine & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Le Chancelier et son Négociateur préféré [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036788
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	La créature qu'il n'avait pas vue

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. Encore. 
> 
> ça n'a rien avoir avec mon autre fanfic "Empereur Consort"

Sheev Palpatine, Chancelier depuis maintenant 2 ans, était ravi. Ce soir allait être très instructif et serait un pas dans sa conquête de l'Univers. Il avait réussi à inviter Anakin Skywalker à dîner avec lui. Après de nombreuses approches discrètes et rusées, le jeune enfant de 11 ans venait enfin de mordre l'hameçon.

Cela faisait deux ans qu'il essayait d'en savoir plus sur le gamin, de se rapprocher de lui, sans attirer l'attention. Au début, il utilisait son titre de Chancelier pour s'enquérir de l'enfant prodige, puis peu à peu, Anakin commençait à le considérer comme un ami, que comme un politicien juste reconnaissant d'avoir sauvé sa planète natale.

Ainsi donc, trois jours auparavant, il avait proposé à Anakin de dîner avec lui, pour échanger avec lui de multiples choses. Ils étaient amis, donc c'était une chose qui se faisait. Le Padawan avait alors accepté avec joie mais avait ajouté, à la grande consternation de Palpatine, qu'il devait en parler à son maître. Obi-Wan Kenobi.

A force de ne voir que l'enfant seul, il avait complètement oublié le maître. Puisque généralement, ce dernier était absent quand le chancelier rencontrait Anakin. L'enfant parlait très peu de son maître, car il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, si ce n'est qu'il admirait beaucoup car il entendait beaucoup de bien de son maître. Donc Palpatine ne connaissait pas très bien Kenobi. Il se souvenait de lui comme un Jedi insignifiant, ennuyeux et trop soucieux des règles. Lors des festivités suite à la bataille de Naboo, il ne lui avait pas jeté un seul regard, trop concentré sur Anakin.

Il avait donc espéré que le maître de son protégé serait absent comme à son habitude, mais la veille, Anakin lui avait appris que Kenobi se joindrait à eux.

« Cela ne vous dérange pas, Chancelier ? Demanda innocemment l'enfant, j'ai supplié mon maître de venir avec nous. »

Palpatine avait dû retenir sa frustration face à l'holo du garçon.

« Non, bien sûr que non, Anakin, je serai ravi de rencontrer ton maître.

\- Oh mais vous l'avez déjà vu sur Naboo, répondit-il naïvement.

\- Je veux dire que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de discuter longuement avec lui.

\- Ah d'accord ! Mais c'est génial ! Merci Chancelier. »

Et il avait raccroché. Palpatine avait soupiré, en se rassurant que désormais il essaierait d'inviter Anakin que lorsque Kenobi n'était plus dans ses pattes. Il demanderait un accès aux emplois du temps des Jedi, espérant convaincre le conseil que c'était pour une question d'organisation. Ainsi il poserait ses rendez-vous avec l'Elu sur les jours où Kenobi était absent. Cela ne dura pas longtemps car il savait que plus les mois passés, plus Anakin pouvait faire des missions plus dangereuses, donc accompagnés son maître et ainsi, le temps avec le Chancelier serait plus limité. Tout se jouait sur les premières années de jeunesse de l'enfant.

La présence de Kenobi n'allait pas être un frein dans son objectif. Anakin allait devenir son apprenti, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps et de patience.

.

Sheev attendait patiemment dans son bureau, l'heure où Anakin et son…dérangeant maître allaient venir. Il avait prévu en mettre plein la vue à Anakin et donc se fichait pas mal de ce que pourrait penser Kenobi. Mieux encore, si ce dernier n'était pas content, Anakin serait obligé de voir son côté négatif, que son précieux Kenobi était un homme coincé, sans émotion. Il ricana à cette idée et il lui suffirait aussi d'ajouter des paroles mielleuses pour amener la discorde entre le jeune apprenti et le maître.

C'est à la vingtième heure qu'enfin, on manifesta l'arrivée des deux membres de l'Ordre. Le Chancelier les autorisa à entrer et afficha son visage chaleureux.

Anakin entra le premier, tout excité, habillé de sa tunique habituelle, mieux ajusté et mieux coiffé que d'habitude. Ses bottes étaient bien polis et bien brillants contrairement à avant. Il souriait de toutes ses dents, se précipitant vers lui. Sheev le prit dans ses bras, satisfait de la réaction qu'il engendrait chez le garçon. Car oui, il était le mentor parfait pour lui, Anakin allait lui faire une confiance sans borne.

« Bonsoir, Chancelier ! S'écria l'enfant avec bonne humeur.

\- Bonsoir, Anakin, je suis heureux de te voir. Tu es bien beau, ma parole !

\- Oui, maître m'a dit que je devais faire attention à ma tenue, dit-il.

Ah oui. Son maître. L'autre. L'insignifiant. L'invisible. Celui qui ne valait rien à côté d'Anakin. Il s'autorisa un regard à l'homme qui était resté en retrait.

Sheev crut s'étouffer, écarquillant ses yeux devant l'individu en face de lui.

Obi-Wan Kenobi était debout, dans son habituel cape de Jedi, les mains jointes, presque intimidé. Ses cheveux mi-longs et roux encadraient son parfait visage juvénile, aux traits quasi parfaits, avec des lèvres fines et roses entrouvertes. Ses yeux d'un bleu virant au vert étaient abaissés vers ses mains. C'était un beau jeune homme qu'il avait devant lui…et il ne l'avait jamais vu ! Comment une créature aussi exquise l'avait manqué ?

Il tenta de se souvenir du jour où il avait festoyé sur Naboo, mais ne parvint pas du tout à se souvenir de lui…Comment avait-il pu manquer une beauté pareille ? Il déglutit incapable de parler. Il en fallait pourtant très peu pour le rendre sans voix.  
Ce fut finalement Kenobi qui parla le premier. Il s'inclina et se présenta :

« Bonsoir, Chancelier, je suis Obi-Wan Kenobi, le maître d'Anakin, je suis très honoré que vous ayez invité mon jeune Padawan à dîner, mais étant donné son âge, je ne pouvais pas le laisser aller seul et je voulais m'assurer qu'il arrive sans encombre chez vous.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes, Maître Kenobi, se reprit Sheev.

\- Oh, veuillez m'excuser. Je…pensais que vous ne m'aviez pas reconnu. »

Nom d'un bantha. Il avait exprimé beaucoup trop de choses en si peu de temps. Même le Jedi avait vu sa confusion.

« Bien, je vais vous laisser, ajouta Obi-Wan en se retournant vers la sortie.

Quoi ? Ne devait-il pas dîner avec eux ? Quelques minutes avant, Sheev avait réfuté sa présence, mais voir une beauté pareille aussi loin de lui était un crime ! Pourquoi partait-il ? Non, non, non, il devait rester !

\- Veuillez me pardonner, maître Kenobi, mais…pour quelle raison nous quittez-vous ? Anakin m'avait pourtant prévenu que vous nous rejoindrez, engagea-t-il chaleureusement.

\- Je crois que mon apprenti et moi, nous nous sommes mal compris, je voulais juste accompagner Anakin et être certain qu'il soit en sécurité entre vos mains, ensuite je viendrai le chercher, expliqua le jeune Jedi.

A en juger par la moue de l'enfant, Anakin avait vraiment cru que son maître viendrait dîner avec eux. C'était donc une bonne occasion pour connaître davantage la créature qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant.

« Maître Kenobi, je serai très attristé de voir que vous refusez mon invitation, j'insiste pour que vous venez avec nous, ce serait très déplacé de ma part de vous mettre en retrait alors que vous êtes le maître d'Anakin. »

Visiblement, sa proposition, désormais officielle, dérouta le jeune chevalier qui prit un temps à l'assimiler. La surprise et l'incompréhension se lisaient sur son visage comme dans un livre ouvert, et Sheev ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela adorable. Oh, par tous les Sith, il rêverait de voir tous les expressions qu'Obi-Wan pourrait lui fournir.

« Je…suis touché, Chancelier, vous n'aviez invité qu'Anakin…je ne veux pas…Je ne veux pas m'imposer et…

\- Maître Kenobi, vos paroles me chagrinent énormément, je sais que vous travaillez beaucoup et je me sens responsable de ne pas avoir pensé à vous, votre refus me montre à quel point j'ai été négligent envers celui qui enseigne à Anakin.

\- Chancelier, je ne sais si…

\- Maître, s'il vous plait ! Venez avec nous ! je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'amuser !

\- Et puis, ce serait un bon moyen pour partager un bon moment avec votre padawan, acheva Palpatine.

Ces dernières paroles venaient de vaincre la fuite de Kenobi. Celui-ci finit par accepter avec un sourire reconnaissant et il s'inclina avec respect, remerciant la bonté de Chancelier.

« Je crains cependant devoir vous demander de vous changer, informa-t-il à ces deux invités, car là où nous allons, habillés de la sorte, vous risquez d'attirer un peu trop l'attention. »

Anakin et Obi-Wan se jetèrent un regard à la fois curieux et à la fois inquiet et suivirent le Chancelier qui les emmena dans une autre pièce pour qu'ils se changent.

Sheev avait tout prévu évidemment. Fort heureusement, il avait réussi à obtenir les mensurations exactes de Kenobi en interrogeant certains Sénateurs (et oh, Force, il était surpris de la popularité de l'homme !) et il avait donc pu préparer une tenue pour le Jedi. Au début, il avait choisi afin d'humilier le Jedi et maintenant, il le regretta bien, car les couleurs et la tenue n'étaient pas du tout adapter à un Jedi. C'était une tunique noire et rouge, à dos nu, avec des strass sur les bras, avec des manches assez amples, les épaules étaient aussi nues, le pantalon et les bottes étaient entièrement noires et en cuir.

Anakin sortit le premier de la pièce, avec ces nouveaux vêtements, il était habillé normalement comme un enfant de bonne famille, un veston en argent, aux broderies dorés. Il avait l'air assez content de ce qu'il portait.

« C'est la première fois que je porte des vêtements comme ça ! S'écria-t-il.

\- Et ça te va bien, complimenta Sheev.

\- Obi-Wan arrive ! »

Le Chancelier regrettait profondément d'avoir choisi une telle tenue pour Obi-Wan, mais ce soir, il n'avait pas trop le choix, il se promit de se rattraper la prochaine fois.

Cependant, lorsqu'Obi-Wan se présenta dans ses nouveaux vêtements, Sheev en resta bouche bée. La tenue lui allait parfaitement bien ! Et par tous les blasphèmes possibles, le Jedi était magnifique et terriblement séduisant. Même s'il avait voulu l'humilier, il aurait échoué. Inconsciemment, il passa une main devant sa bouche sous le choc.

« Je…crains que je ne sois pas habitué à ce type de vêtement, ne pourrais-je pas avoir un…manteau pour me couvrir ? S'enquit le Jedi embarrassé de dévoiler ses épaules et son dos nus.

\- Hum…toussota Sheev en cachant sa nervosité soudaine, oui, bien sûr, je crois que j'ai un manteau qui vous irait. »

Le Chancelier se dépêcha de trouver quelque chose pour lui et revint avec un grand manteau rouge, qui permettait à Obi-Wan de ne pas attraper froid le temps du trajet.

.

.

Il lui fallut toute sa concentration pour qu'il ne soit pas constamment fixé sur le jeune Jedi à ses côtés.

Palpatine les avait emmené au restaurant le plus cher et le meilleur de toute la Galaxie : le Star Palace. Ce lieu avait la particularité d'avoir un dernier étage, entièrement vitré, avec une unique table. C'était la table la plus chère et la plus convoitée, car elle donnait une vue entièrement panoramique sur la cité. Le tout était décoré de multiples plantes exotiques, avec des petites fontaines élégantes et discrètes. Ils étaient même accompagnés de musiciens privés qui jouaient en direct.

Obi-Wan n'était pas du tout à l'aise et Sheev ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il savait que les Jedi vivaient dans la modestie et c'était bien regrettable. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait connaître la joie de vivre dans ce genre d'endroit.

Anakin, lui, c'était tout l'inverse, il était émerveillé, comme l'avait prévu Sheev. Il posait des tas de question et semblait fasciné par tout ce qu'il voyait. De plus, il ne cessait d'exprimer son contentement quand il trouvait quelque chose de bon ou beau.

« Très cher, la soirée ne vous plait pas ? Demanda Sheev à l'attention d'Obi-Wan qui n'avait dit mot depuis le début du dîner.

Le Jedi n'avait d'ailleurs presque rien touché, mangeant une bouchée par ci et par là sans finir l'assiette, laissant le petit garçon le soin de le terminer à sa place.

\- Non, tout va bien, je ne suis juste pas habitué….à tout ça.

\- Oui, je comprends, mais ne pouvez-vous pas profiter de cet instant ? Après tout, je vous offre la soirée.

\- Chancelier, je ne voulais pas vous paraître irrespectueux ! Se précipita Obi-Wan sur un ton d'excuse.

\- Vous ne l'êtes pas, je veux juste que vous passiez un bon moment avec Anakin. »

 _Et avec moi_ , ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Le regard d'Obi-Wan se posa alors sur Anakin et Palpatine vit alors que ses traits s'adoucirent )l'image du garçon, qui mangeait et fredonnait en même temps au gré de la musique.

« Je vous assure, Chancelier, que je passe un très bon moment avec mon Padawan. » Murmura-t-il doucement.

C'est alors que Sheev comprit, il voulait juste voir Anakin profiter de cette soirée, c'était ça son propre bonheur, voir son Padawan heureux. C'était donc pour cela qu'il ne touchait peu à ses plats, il souhaitait juste les laisser au garçon car il savait que ce genre d'endroit n'allait pas forcément être accessible dans un avenir proche. Du moins, c'est ce que pensait sans doute Obi-Wan. Sheev lui, ferait en sorte que l'enfant ait accès à tout.

« Bien que direz-vous de trinquer avec moi, Maître Kenobi, vous ne pouvez pas refuser un bon verre de vin ? »

Pour son plus grand bonheur, le Jedi ne refusa pas.

* * *

.

.

Sur le toit au-dessus de leur table, il y avait une terrasse avec une vue imprenable. Palpatine les avait incités à s'installer sur le canapé de luxe installé pour les clients. S'il avait payé aussi cher, c'était aussi pour cette exclusivité. Il savait que souvent, c'était des couples milliardaires qui venaient ici pour une demande de mariage. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était surtout pour mettre dans sa poche le petit garçon…et aussi Obi-Wan, le diamant qu'il avait trouvé.

Au bout de 10 minutes, Anakin s'était endormi sur les genoux du jeune homme qui l'avait recouvert de son manteau. Donc Obi-Wan avait les épaules nus et frissonnaient de froid, mais ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur le paysage qui s'offrait à lui, et ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était en train de geler.

Palpatine déposa alors son propre manteau sur ses épaules frêles. Cela eut l'effet d'attirer son attention.

« Merci, Chancelier, mais vous ne devrez pas, vous allez attraper froid.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Maître Kenobi, j'ai plus de vêtements que vous. »

A travers les lampions de la terrasse, il pouvait percevoir le rougissement d'Obi-Wan.

« La prochaine fois, j'essaierai de vous trouver des vêtements plus confortables, ajouta Sheev en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Non, Chancelier, je suis touché que vous ayez pensé à nous fournir des tenus adéquats…

\- Cela vous a donc plu ? S'enquit-il.

\- Je…ce n'est pas forcément le genre de tenue que je choisirai, rougit Obi-Wan.

\- Eh bien la prochaine je demanderai votre avis, rit Palpatine, c'est tellement plus facile de choisir des vêtements pour enfant que pour adulte. »

Obi-Wan rit avec lui, ce qui fit fondre le cœur du chancelier qui se retint de le prendre dans ses bras, tellement il le trouvait mignon.

« Je suis heureux qu'Anakin ait pu vous avoir comme ami, je craignais que pendant mes absences, il se sente tout seul, avoua le Jeune Jedi.

\- Anakin est un enfant formidable, je ne souhaite que son bien.

\- Et je le souhaite aussi.

\- Mais il est dommage qu'il ne puisse pas avoir une enfance normale, regretta-il tout en activant son mode manipulateur.

\- La Force veut qu'il soit un Jedi et il le deviendra, je ferai mon possible pour le soutenir. »

Il disait cela tout en caressant les cheveux du garçon endormi. Sheev déglutit en reconnaissant le même regard qu'il avait eu quelques minutes auparavant. Cette créature était beaucoup trop attirante, beaucoup trop belle pour la laisser s'échapper, il devait l'attraper maintenant, avant que d'autres s'en empare, avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne de lui.

Son côté Obscur rugissait, criant que le Jedi était à lui. Oh non, il ne devait pas laisser Kenobi s'échapper.

« Maître Kenobi, souffla-t-il en utilisant sa voix mielleuse, est ce qu'on vous a déjà dit que vous étiez beau ? »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui, la rougeur s'étendant sur son visage. La réponse était donc non.

« Je…ne…bien sûr que…non…je…vous remercie…de votre compliment. Bégaya-t-il.

\- Eh bien, je pense que beaucoup n'osent pas le dire, car vous êtes vraiment magnifique, je n'ai rien vu de tel avant, pourquoi ne vous ai-je pas remarqué sur Naboo ? »

Il s'était rapproché du Jedi, qui ne pouvait pas reculer car l'enfant sur ses genoux l'empêchait de bouger.

« J'étais encore un Padawan, tenta-t-il normalement en détournant son regard.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir ignoré, s'excusa le Chancelier navré.

\- Je…ne vous en veux pas.

\- Que direz-vous la prochaine fois d'un rendez-vous sans Anakin ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Je vous propose un autre dîner, en tête, avec uniquement vous et moi.

\- Je…je ne peux pas…Chancelier…Bredouilla Obi-Wan.

\- Vous avez accepté aujourd'hui, pourquoi refusez-vous ?

\- Je l'ai fait pour Anakin, Chancelier, expliqua-t-il.

\- Alors vous me refusez, vous ne m'aimez donc pas. » Dit Sheev affligé.

Sheev afficha une mine triste, qui ne laissa pas indifférent le jeune Kenobi. Le Chancelier avait analysé le caractère d'Obi-Wan, c'était un homme beaucoup trop gentil, altruiste et soucieux des autres.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça…Chancelier, se rattrapa-t-il, je…je n'ai jamais …eu des relations en dehors de l'Ordre…Je… »

Il bredouilla des mots inintelligibles, ce que Sheev trouva fort charmant. Il attrapa alors le menton, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Obi-Wan se tut, déconcerté par ce geste tactile et intimement embarrassant, leur visage étant beaucoup trop proche.

« Obi-Wan Kenobi, vous êtes la plus belle créature que l'Univers ait crée…

\- Chancelier, je… »

Palpatine ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, car il l'embrassa sur ses lèvres. Il sentit Obi-Wan attraper le haut de sa tunique, la main tremblante, l'autre reposant toujours sur le corps endormi du Padawan.

Le Chancelier, après quelques secondes sans air, le relâcha et l'image qui s'offrait à lui, lui durcit l'entrejambe. Obi-Wan haletait et se reprenait de ce baiser surprise, les lèvres écartés, la salive coulant de ses joues rouges. Ses yeux bleus langoureux et béats rappelant alors à Sheev, qu'il avait bu quelques verres de vin avant.

Il posa une main sur la joue du jeune homme qui, étonnement, se pencha vers son geste. Probablement attiré par la chaleur, car la peau d'Obi-Wan était froid à son toucher.

« Chancelier, je…suis… confus, soupira Obi-Wan.

\- Etes-vous ivre, Maître Kenobi ? Vérifia Sheev qui ne voulait absolument pas que le Jedi ne soit manipulé par la boisson.

\- Non…ça va, tout va bien …Mais…je ne peux pas…ce baiser…je ne peux pas accepter cela. Pourquoi vous m'avez embrassé ?

\- Parce que je vous aime, Obi-Wan. »

Il remarqua le Jedi tressaillir et croisa ses pupilles, son expression virait entre la panique et le choc.

« Je…Ne comprends pas…Nous nous connaissons à peine…Balbutie-t-il, comment… »

Sheev caressa alors les mèches sauvages de l'autre homme.

« Anakin me parle souvent de vous et donc j'ai pu me faire une idée de votre personnalité et aujourd'hui, j'ai pu voir en vous, un être formidable, si pure, si gentil, si compatissant…Anakin a de la chance de vous avoir comme maître…Et quand je vous ai vu, j'ai eu le coup de foudre…je pense que c'est ainsi qu'on peut l'appeler.

\- Chancelier…Je ne peux accepter vos sentiments, je suis un Jedi et…

\- Aimez-vous Anakin ?

\- Bien sûr que je l'aime !

\- Alors ne pensez-vous pas qu'il aimerait avoir une famille ?

\- Les Jedi ont une famille…

\- Non, une famille où il pourrait se projeter, vous, moi et lui. Des parents et un enfant.

\- Je suis son maître ! Je ne…

\- Mais je suis sûr qu'Anakin serait heureux de passer du temps avec nous deux, s'ils nous voient ensemble, il ne pourrait que s'épanouir dans un environnement qui se rapprocherait de ce qu'il avait connu sur Tatooine… »

Il embrassa la joue du Jedi.

« Nous, ses parents et lui, l'enfant.

\- Chancelier, vous…avez bu, c'est cela ? Vous plaisantez ? Souffla Obi-Wan qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Je suis sérieux. Je ne veux que votre bonheur et celui d'Anakin. N'êtes-vous pas heureux d'être avec moi ?

\- Ce n'est pas…

\- Oui, ce n'est pas ce que dit votre Code Jedi…mais si personne ne vous pose la question, vous n'aurez pas de problèmes.

\- Vous me demandez de m'engager avec vous ? S'horrifia-t-il.

\- Oui, c'est cela. Je vous demande d'être mon petit ami. »

Le visage tellement expressif d'Obi-Wan était un trésor tellement précieux pour Sheev, qui savourait chaque instant. Son petit Jedi torturait par ce choix, prouvé qu'il n'était pas indifférent à ses sentiments. C'était une petite victoire pour lui.

Et pour la deuxième fois, il n'attendit pas la réponse et l'embrassa de nouveau. Cette fois, le baiser fut plus passionné, plus profond, plus envahissant, faisant gémir le jeune homme qui dut s'accrocher avec force au bras du Chancelier. Quand il le libéra, il dut se retenir de lâcher la bête excitée en lui, car Obi-Wan était sexy et incroyablement désirable, avec ses lèvres gonflés et humides, laissant échappé la vapeur de sa bouche.

Il ne lâcha pas cependant son visage, l'obligeant à le fixer dans ses yeux.

« J'attends votre réponse, Obi-Wan Kenobi. »

Il n'obtint jamais de réponse, car au même moment, Anakin se réveilla, se frottant les yeux.

« Maître ? On peut rentrer ? »

* * *

.

.

Le lendemain matin, Palpatine était agacé, il n'avait dormi de la nuit. Les évènements de la veille lui avaient donné insomnie. Suite au réveil du petit garçon, Obi-Wan avait profité de cela pour lui échapper et rentrer au Temple.

Ainsi ce matin, il avait été d'une humeur massacrante, si bien que les réunions ont terminés par se faire reporter. Il avait longuement hésité à joindre Anakin pour demander des nouvelles d'Obi-Wan, mais il s'était retenu de peur de se faire passer pour un harceleur. Il devait garder son image de chancelier parfait.

« _Chancelier Palpatine_ , dit une voix dans son comlink privé, _un Jedi souhaite vous voir_.

\- Qui donc ? Demanda alors plein d'espoir.

\- Le Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi.

\- Faites le rentrer. »

Quelques secondes après, le Jedi roux fut introduit dans son bureau. Cela était étrange de voir le jeune homme sans son Padawan. Obi-Wan était toujours aussi beau que la veille et Sheev le trouvait beaucoup plus attirant dans ses tuniques de Jedi.

Il balaya ses fantasmes soudains de son esprit pour se concentrer sur son visiteur.

« Maître Kenobi, quelle surprise, je m'attendais pas ! »

Mensonge, il avait espéré que le Jedi viendrait le voir pour poursuivre la conversation.

« Bonjour, Chancelier, s'inclina le jeune homme.

Comme la veille, il était intimidé. Le politicien s'approcha de lui et passa un bras dans son dos pour l'inciter à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ?

\- Non merci, ça ira.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous écoute, Maître Kenobi, de quoi voulez-vous parler. »

Son cœur battait trop fortement dans sa poitrine, il ressemblait à un adolescent amoureux ! Décidément, ce Jedi lui aura fait voir de toutes les couleurs et il espérait obtenir son du dès aujourd'hui.

« J'ai réfléchi à votre proposition d'hier soir et je me dois de…vous refuser…

\- Comment cela ?

\- Je suis un Jedi, je ne peux pas être en relation, le code l'interdit.

\- Entendre cela m'afflige énormément, maître Kenobi.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas accepter vos sentiments et je ne peux vous les rendre.

\- Dites-moi juste une chose et soyez sincère avec moi.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- M'aimez-vous ? Avez-vous des sentiments pour moi ?

\- Je…Chancelier, ce n'est pas…

\- Je vous en prie, je vous supplie même de me dire. »

Un silence s'attarda alors et Obi-Wan déglutit avant de répondre :

« Oui…j'ai des sentiments pour vous. »

Palpatine aurait pu éclater de joie s'il n'avait pas à cacher sa véritable identité, mais au lieu de cela, il attrapa le visage du Jedi et l'embrassa avec fougue, peu lui importait les gémissements de protestation, ni bien même les mains qui se tordaient contre lui, tentant de le repousser. Il avait eu sa réponse. Obi-Wan l'aimait.

« Nous…C'est de la folie, Chancelier, nous ne pouvons pas, répéta le Jedi désespéré alors qu'il s'était attaqué au cou du Jedi l'allongeant dans le canapé, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras.

\- Nous nous aimons, pourquoi le nier, maître Kenobi ?

\- Le Code l'interdit …

\- Mais la Force a décidé de vous faire me rencontrer, elle a décidé de vous faire tomber amoureux du Chancelier. N'écoutez donc jamais ce que la Force vous dit ? Votre maître n'était-il pas un fervent partisan de cela ? »

Cet argument devait achever la volonté d'Obi-Wan de suivre le Code Jedi. Il avait cherché des informations sur Maître Qui-Gon Jinn et savait que ce dernier ne respectait pas du tout le Code Jedi car il préférait suivre les voies de la Force.

Et il n'avait pas tort, Obi-Wan se détendit alors soulagé d'un poids, abandonnant toute lutte, acceptant alors ses sentiments. C'est alors qu'il l'embrassa, timidement. C'était un simple baiser, sans artifice, mais qui satisfaisait la bête dans le cœur du Chancelier.

Le Sith en Palpatine ronronna de bonheurs.

Obi-Wan était désormais à lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Je pense pas qu'il y aura une suite, mais si il y en a une, alors j'ouvrirai une nouvelle série de fanfics sur cette histoire.


End file.
